1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club, especially for training purposes, comprising a shaft which is provided at its one end with a handle and at its other end with a head having a striking face.
2. Descrition of the Prior Art A conventional golf club has a straight shaft comprising at its ends the handle on the one end and the club head on the other end. When playing, the right-handed player strikes the club to the left to hit the ball--which is at rest--with the striking face to drive it into the hole. In doing so, both hands rest on the handle of the club, the right hand below the left hand in the case of right handers. Predominantly the left hand should guide the club in the swinging motion, but often--in particular with beginners and for reasons which will be illustrated in detail below--the right side guides the club so that the swinging motion becomes inharmonious.
The undesired influence of the right hand-arm side lies in particular in the fact that in its movement to the left this side performs movements directed towards the body which are superior to the movements of the left hand-arm side away from the body as required for the golf stroke (motion to the left away from the body). For movements towards the body (truncopetal, right hand to the left) are the inborn, instinctively stronger movements of the upper extremities than movements away from the body (truncofugal, left hand to the left). Compare the difficulties with the backhand stroke in tennis, which may be regarded partly as a defense reaction against the approaching ball.